Castithans
"Castithans are extremely tricky. They're obsessive about their past, who their ancestors were and what liro they were born into." —Teletraan-3 regarding the Castithans The Castithans were one of the many Votan races to arrive on Earth in 2187. Their higher-ranked carry a Castithan Charge Blade, an energy sword that acts similar to a lightsaber. It would appear the Charge Blade was what inspired Death Blade into making his Laserblade weapons. Overview Physiology Castithans look almost entirely human but have much paler, whiter skin, lighter hair colors and eye colors that range from pale pink to orange and pale blue. Castithan blood is white or light pink in color. Castithans have a much stronger sense of smell compared to humans. They are immune to Viral hemorrhagic fever and are capable of inter-breeding with humans as they reproduce relying on androgenesis, that is only with the paternal chromosomes. Society Castithans view themselves as the most important of any species often leading to many other species often leading to many other species viewing them as arrogant. Female Castithans are expected to be submissive to the males, as well as not being allowed to bathe alone, doing so would bring shame to themselves and their family. Castithans view bathing as a family activity and wealthy Castithans bathe at least three times a day. Marusha Marusha, or one's social worth, is a concept important to the Castithans. Marusha is their social standing, their behavior, accomplishments and how well they perform in their social roles. If a Castithan fulfills their roles appropriately they are able to spend their free time any way they want; however if a male member disapproves of a female's free time choices they are expected to give their pursuit up. Castithans will do what they can to ensure that they reclaim their marusha if it is hurt, even resorting to murder but ensuring that no one knows they did it. Liros Castithan society was originally separated into a strict system of liros, or castes, and interactions between the various castes was rare; however, some higher liro members married lower liro members. This social system was fragmented after their arrival on Earth and led to the system being challenged by the newly created Thorn Liro. Single members of a liro are believed to be able to take the honor of all of their liro if they behave a certain way, leading to them having to undertake a cleansing ceremony to purify themselves, their family and their liro. Castithans have a special handshake between members of different liros, running the backs of their hands across one another. Members of the highest liro believe that their own spit is cleaner than everything below them. The liros are: * Thawandayo — the casteless, reserved for criminals, outcasts and rebels * Thorn Liro — an unofficial caste, formed on Earth * Yuke Liro — the worker caste * Rizi Liro — the soldier caste * Emine Liro — the merchant caste * Valáne Liro — the noble caste * Shanje Liro — the ruler caste Religion The Casthitans religion, Shirivanawo, is monotheistic following the god Rayetso. Their religion has a strict dogma and violation of these practices are hashly persecuted.